The Lies and Madness of Zero
by Freakkofnaturee
Summary: A conversation held between Suzaku and Lelouch.


Hey there, so this is just a quick little oneshot I came up with. I imagine it taking place during the first season's finale when Suzaku and Lelouch are in the cave, but it could be just any random time they're having a conversation throughout the series.

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Code Geass.

* * *

"You're insane," said Suzaku.

"How so?" replied Lelouch, currently under the façade of Zero.

"I know what you're up to, what's really going on here. Controlling and twisting people's minds, killing innocent civilians, turning your back on your country, it's all madness!"

"This country stopped being mine long ago. I've left all that behind. I want nothing to do with this rotten hell hole of a country. I'm here to start anew, make something for the better. I'm simply helping those who have no power and cannot stand up for themselves."

"But you're going about this in all the wrong ways, ways in which you gain nothing."

"You may think that, but I've gained plenty, enough to keep me going. Followers, loyalty, respect, power-"

"Power over what? The people, the government? You don't have any control. Maybe over your silly band of warriors, but surely nothing else!"

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong Suzaku. I do have power and control. Not only over the Black Knights, my own personal army of loyal and true fighters, and my many other followers, but simply over everyone. I assume you already know about my geass power." Lelouch chuckles. "No, I know for sure that you know about my power. Because of it, I can control anyone and everyone with just a simple command. Like putty in my hands they follow my demands and play by my rules. Each person is just a puppet, a player in this game I have created, in which there are no rules. Except for the random things I throw in from time to time. Of course, I wouldn't consider those new rules. They're more like obstacles, little problems that I create for the enemy to hobble their way past."

"Do you not hear yourself? You're not only twisting everyone else's sanity, but your own as well! You're taking a long stroll down a path of destruction, which never leads to a good place. And the others, you're trading their lives for nothing, creating ghosts of people who are doing things they wouldn't normally ever think of doing, doing what you won't do yourself. They're doing your dirty work while you sit back and watch it all go down. You stand by like a coward and take no responsibility for what you are doing. Do you really not see anything wrong with this? Do you feel no sorrow for the people you're destroying?"

"I don't feel bad about anything that gets results. I want to destroy the emperor…my father, he's the one who made me this way. He, the one who did nothing as my mother died. Who did nothing to help Nunally when she most needed help. I'm ashamed to call him my father, to take claim that I have any relation to him whatsoever. He is the reason why I despise Britannia so much, why my desire to bring him and it down is so strong. So if using people with my power will lead me down the road to ruling and returning Japan to its former state, then I will follow it."

"But at what cost? Where is the line drawn? When does it become too much? Do you not see these problems, Lelouch? You're not just bringing down Britannia, but also the people who are here, and yourself as well. Do you even realize that?"

"Please Suzaku, you really don't think I've thought through every detail of this? I know what I'm risking, but I want to create a peaceful world. One for Nunally. One for everyone."

"The world was peaceful until you started your new brand of terrorism!"

"How dare you! Peaceful?" Lelouch let out a crazed laugh. "This place was falling apart right before our eyes! Elevens cowered where they could, as they were disrespected, disregarded, and tossed aside. Britannia came in and swooped up this nation for itself without a second glance at the people who inhabited it beforehand. They didn't care, and neither will I! Sometimes, results only come from persistence and sacrifice."

"But where will that lead? When does it become too much? What you are doing isn't going to bring forth a peaceful world; it will only bring a world that has sprouted from violence. The people will only know such things. Knowing that their world came from such things is no peaceful resolution, it's a curse."

"As the creator of this new world, I will bear it, and I alone! I know what I'm getting involved in, I know what lies ahead for me, but if it means making this world a better place for Nunally, then so be it."

"Lelouch, listen, do you not understand what I'm trying to tell you? Peace will no longer exist! Fights, violence, destruction, it will all surround you until the world becomes too much for you to bear, too much for you to handle. Then what? You abandon your world, the one you so desperately tried to create? What will that show to the people?"

"I don't foresee that happening, but if it should, I will find a way to make it perfect. Make it in the image of understanding and care. An image of peace is what I have in my mind, and it is what I will create, no matter what costs I may have to take."

"Your image of peace is nothing; it's cruel and will never be fulfilled!"

"Well Suzaku, it's too bad you feel that way, because I have a proposition for you."

Suzaku stared at Lelouch as he paused, his usual dramatic effect when he was playing the part of Zero.

"Join me. Help me to create this world. Together we can take down the Britannian Empire no problem. There's nothing we can't do together."

Suzaku glared at Lelouch, hatred filling his eyes. "How can you even ask such a question? Why would I ever join you? What good would that do?"

"Truly Suzaku, don't think of it as helping me. Think of it as helping the people of your true country where your loyalty should lie. Think of it as helping Nunally. I know you care for the people here, and for Nunally just as much as I do, and she thinks fondly of you as well. With your help, I can make this world peaceful for her, just as she wants. This is what she wants Suzaku; you can't tell me you don't want to see her dream be fulfilled?"

"Of course I would Lelouch, but by your methods I never could. My loyalties lie with Britannia now, and from there I could do more things to create a peaceful world in a peaceful way. Because Lelouch, that is how a peaceful world is created. Through kind actions and care for those around, a peaceful world can rise."

"Oh, and your constant fights against the Black Knights are "kind and caring" actions? You're full of lies Suzaku!"

"No Lelouch, you are! We only fight because of the actions you've taken, what you've started! We were getting along fine before you started taking over!"

"For the last time, this is the only way my vision of the world can be created!"

"No matter what you think, you can't create a peaceful world from this! Peace isn't born from war, hatred, and bloodshed, all of which weren't issues until you started all of this. It's not possible."

"I swear to you Suzaku, anything is possible. I'm sure it was pegged impossible to bring down the Britannian empire before, but I've made it this far, and I won't stop until I've completed my task. I will show this world. I will show everyone the power of Zero!"


End file.
